


The Tale of the Sun and Moon

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moon was a cold being, always searching for warmth from her friend, Sun. She was fascinated with the flames, with the burning energy he put out. It drew her in like a moth to his open flames.  ((Makorra))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Sun and Moon

Firebenders rise with and draw their energy from the sun. It has always been this way, since the Masters taught the first human to bend. As it is with the sun, the moon is the life source for waterbenders. The pull of the ocean waves brought on by each lunar cycle is written in their blood.

Most times, the Moon and Sun avoided one another, unsure and confused of their ways. Other times, they would chase each other out of curiosity, always running but never able to catch one another. But then, on such times like here are rare chances where the Moon falls in love with the Sun.

The Moon was a cold being, always searching for warmth from her friend, Sun. She was fascinated with the flames, with the burning energy he put out. It drew her in like a moth to his open flames.

She loved his warmth.

Korra watched, body trembling in pain as it was held against her will. A lone drop of sweat rolled down her temple, catching on the hair that was slick to the sides of her face. Eyes as blue as the sea after a storm watched in horror as the masked man of every bender's nightmare stalked closer to Mako, who sat in grim defiance.

"Korra, everything is going to be alright." He mumbled, his eyes bright with the fire inside. It was a lie, both of them knew it. It would be a miracle if both of them got out alive. Korra watched as he was forcibly bent backwards, chest out and head back. Ochre eyes shrunk as Amon walked up behind him, raising his hand in the air above him.

"Let this be a lesson, Avatar. You can not protect everyone, not even those closest to you." With that, Amon brought his hand down sharply, pressing his thumb to the pale forehead. Mako stilled for a half second before letting out a blood curdling scream, his body fighting against the invisible bonds the older man held on him through his blood.

When was he going to move his hand away? When was he going to end it? Korra cried out for her friend, for Amon to stop, but the bloodbender kept hold of the younger male, his pale blue eyes cold and unforgiving like the Northern ice. Finally, after moments of deafening screaming, Mako stopped. The masked man moved his hand away, pushing the other forward slightly.

Korra was looking into dazed and unfocused eyes, trying to find a scrap of the boy she knew. The upper corner of his mouth twitched upwards as the blood slowly ran out of his nose before he collapsed in front of her, his body hitting the cold floor with a sickening thud. She waited for a second…then two…then three…four…

He lay unmoving.

Korra sat transfixed, not noticing when Amon walked out of the room, or when his hold on her disappeared. With what seemed like a tremendous effort, the waterbender dragged herself over to his side and half expected to hear something, or see a small twitch… but he was motionless, a pool of blood circling his face and giving him a strange looking halo of sorts. Trembling hands rested on his shoulder and she gave him a shake.

"M-Mako…Mako….get up." She croaked, her eyes burning with unshed tears. She begged him for what felt like hours to stop playing and move. Didn't he know she needed him? He was everything to her. He was her sun, much like she was his moon. Why wouldn't he wake up? She kept trying, though knew in the bottom of her heart that it was too late.

The Sun was gone.


End file.
